


Better Man

by fanfictionofmyown



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Deaf!Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionofmyown/pseuds/fanfictionofmyown
Summary: Reader is deaf. Reader runs into two big dudes. One of them actually being able to talk with ASL(American sign language).





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload from Tumblr.  
> Originally posted on fanfictionofmyown.

Being outside wasn’t easy for you. You couldn’t really leave your normal circle of shops and restaurants. The people there knew you and you had your own way to talk to each other. Either you point at things or write it down. One of the Ladies in your favorite coffee shop could actually communicate with you in your language. She learned it through her husband.

You just stepped into said coffee shop when she noticed you. She waved slightly and smiled. The shop wasn’t really full, some people were sitting around a table and talking. They all were dressed nicely so you assumed they had good and important jobs. A few people sat alone on some tables and read or simply looked around or on their phone. You walked up to the counter and greeted Sandra, the lady who could speak your language. She smiled and did the same and asked if you wanted your usual order. You nodded. She got to work and you sat down nearby the counter. The counter was on one side of you and a window on the other. You pulled a book out of your purse. You loved sitting here. It was your favorite place in the shop. You were nearby the counter and always get help with translating when you didn’t understand something or couldn’t say it on your own and you could also watch the people on the streets. You mostly read when you were there. Occasionally when not to many people were around Sandra would sit with you and talk to you. Sandra was in here fifties you assumed. Her husband build the shop but helped then in the army and something went wrong and he lost his hearing. So they learned to talk with their hands. She had white rather short hair and was a slightly bigger woman. She had the nicest smile you ever saw and her eyes shined as soon as they see you. You assumed she liked you too. It was nice to have someone to speak to.

You opened your book and started to read. A few moments later Sandra brought you your order. You thanked her. It felt weird to talk. You did never know if you said the right things, if your pronouncing was right, but Sandra always understood. So it couldn’t be too wrong right? You enjoyed your drink while reading the book. At dome point Sandra sat down with you and you talked a bit, but she rather soon had to work again.

When you were finished you put your book back into the purse and stood up. You took the small tablet with the now empty cup and turned around. You put it to the counter and walked to Sandra to pay. You did that and said goodbye to each other. Due to your handicap you didn’t hear the group of guys behind you. So when you started to walk without turning into the direction, you bumped into a big guy with brown short hair and a few stupples on his jaw. You lost a bit of your balance and stumbled back. He put his hands on your arms to catch you. He smiled and his mouth moved but you couldn’t focus and couldn’t tell what he said.

You froze and just stood there looking at him. Your heart was pounding. You never really had contact to new people. You didn’t know what he said. You didn’t really know how to ask what he said in this moment of shock. You felt helpless and embarrassed. You just wanted to sink into a deep hole. You tried it with a rather strange pronouncing of: “I am sorry.” And he looked at you a bit bewildered for a moment. He still smiled but the question was written in his face. You stepped away uncertain and bit your lip. “I-I-I-..” you stuttered but you didn’t know what to say or what to do. The dark haired one let go off you. A guy beside him looked at you too. You didn’t realise there was someone else until now. He was a bit shorter than the dark haired one and he had dyed blonde hair. He put it into a man-bun, so you couldn’t really tell how long it was. He said something and the taller one answered, but you couldn’t understand, you couldn’t concentrate. You wished Sandra would help you but she didn’t realise what happened and went to the back of the shop. The blonde said something again.

Then he surprised you. He held his hand up to get your attention and started to talk. But he talked in your language. He talked with his hands. His mouth moved too. It is surprising for you how well he spoke. A few people tried but couldn’t really get it done, but he was amazingly clear. He didn’t do any mistakes.

“Are you okay?” He asked. You slowly nodded. He smiled. “Good. My friend didn’t mean to scare you.” He said and turned to his friend. He said something. You tipped your finger onto his arm to get his attention and said: “Thank you. I was just surprised. I didn’t see him coming. I’m sorry too.” He translated it to his friend who immediately held his hands up and said something. “He said you don’t need to apologise. I’m Dolph or Nick and this is Zack.” After he stopped talking he held his hand out. You took it and shook it. Same with Zack.

You were a bit confused why he had two names but when you wanted to question him someone touched your arm. You turned to Sandra. She looked at you a bit worried. But you just smiled and nodded. You told her that Dolph/Nick could understand you and that he talked to you. She looked at the guys and smiled wide. She seemed more excited now and shook both of their hands. You looked back at them and Dolph asked if you wanted to drink something with them. You were actually ready to leave, but it were so refreshing to talk to someone else. So you nodded, maybe a bit to eager. He smirked and looked at the board with all the prices.

Sandra touched you and asked if you wanted the same again, but shook your head and ordered a simple glass of water. Zack ordered a black coffee and and Dolph a Pumpkin Spice Latté. You walked to a table in the back and sat down. Dolph and Zack on one side, you on the other. Sandra immediately brought you your drinks.

But after you thanked her, you didn’t know what to do. You don’t talk to people. You can’t talk to people. They don’t understand you. You slightly panicked, but Dolph saw it and put his hand on yours. You looked at him and he smiled. He asked if you could read lips too and you nodded but added that you sometimes get confused. Then he started to talk. Or at least he moved his mouth. You wouldn’t know. He said: “Everything is alright. Don’t worry. You didn’t tell us your name, may we know it?” He talked quite careful but you didn’t mind. You thought it was sweet. You told them: “(Y/n).”

Both were surprised that you spoke again. Dolph tried to speak without his hands. “Thats a beautiful name to a beautiful woman (you assumed it would be woman because you understood ‘moon’).” You blushed a bit and looked away, but your hand didn’t leave his, probably because you totally forgot that he still held it. Zack playfully punched Dolph on the arm and said something about “A poor woman (Again moon) and he didn’t always need to flurry?”

You were obviously confused by this. It didn’t make any sense. You looked at them questioning. And ask with your hands what he said. Dolph answered: “Nothing important. Just jealous because I can talk to you and he can’t.” He smirked when you blushed again. You had barely contact to people and then one talks to you and just makes you compliments. You didn’t feel exactly uncomfortable, but you never got compliments and you didn’t really know what to do.

Fortunately Zack interrupted your 'moment’ and asked why you were alone and if 'people like you’ didn’t always have someone around to help. You were not gonna lie, but the remark of 'people like you’ hurt a bit. It is what it is. It refers to people who are not 'normal’ and you weren’t normal. You lived really good and you know how to do all things normal people do too with you disability, but it was still there and it made you different. And humans hated different. Humans didn’t understand different.

Zack probably didn’t mean any harm with the comment, but your chest still tightened.

“I don’t really have a carer because I learned to live with it just perfectly.” You said with your hands. But before Dolph translates he tells you that Zack didn’t mean it like that and that he always is a bit blunt. You smiled and nodded and Dolph translated. Zack nodded too.

Now it was your turn to ask. It maybe was a strange question but it roamed your mind since he said it. “Why do you have two names?” Dolph laughed at that. Zack asked what you had said and Dolph told him. He chuckled too. Then Dolph explained: “My real name is Nicholas, so short it’s Nick. But due to our jobs we have other names too. So mine is Dolph Ziggler and he is Zack Ryder. His real name is Matthew.” - “Oh and what do you work?” - “Wrestler.” Dolph flexed his biceps a bit which made you chuckle. “You don’t look like wrestler. Aren’t wrestler supposed to be super hairy and ridiculous looking?” Dolph laughed at that and you had to grin. “I take that as a compliment.” he said. You smiled and told him that he should.

The conversation kept going between the two of you. Zack sometimes jumping in, but for most of the time you forgot he was there. It was like Dolph put a spell on you and you couldn’t stop looking at him. It was a long time ago that you had such a good conversation. Well you barely had conversations so..

When you were just talking about a show you and Dolph watched, someone came up to your table. He was quite tall, had blond hair, was tanned and was pretty good build too. He also wore sunglasses. Even though you asked yourself why, because there was no sun outside or inside. He patted Zack on his shoulder and you assumed he said something like “Hey.”

Zack sighed kinda… relieved? You watched his mouth properly. “Thank god! Let’s go! I’m sick of playing the third wheel.” He said half annoyed and half teasingly. Dolph looked quite surprised. “Miz!? What are you doing here bro?” Before this guy.. Miz? ..could answer Zack interrupted. He stood up and took his phone and his jacket. “I asked him to get me out of here. When I hear one more flirt from you I’m gonna throw up. I haven’t seen you like this since Nikki, so have fun.” He turned to you. “It was nice meeting you, (Y/n). See you around!” He held out his hand for you to shake. You did even though you were quite confused and surprised. You didn’t understand what Zack meant with 'flurry’ again. You thought about it after he repeated the word. You obviously read something wrong. You shook his hand at the exact moment you realised it.

They didn’t mean “Flurry”. They meant “flirting”! You immediately blushed hard. Dolph was flirting with you. But wasn’t he just being nice?

Zack and the blonde guy went out and were gone. The table suddenly was really interesting to you.

“Well, that happened.” Dolph said but he didn’t notice you weren’t listening. What are you doing now? Nobody ever flirted with you. How are you supposed to know what to do? You thought Dolph was attractive and a cool guy, but you only had one conversation. You didn’t even know each other for 3 hours. Why were your fluttering then? And what was that feeling in your stomach?

You were sitting in front of Dolph Ziggler, a Wrestler who fights at WWE, with a beet red head and confusing emotions in your stomach.

Dolph put his hand on your arm carefully so you would pay attention and could hear him. You looked up a bit embarrassed.

“That was that… Are you alright?” He asked. You nodded simply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter! Took me quite long, but now it is here! I hope you like it!

You changed numbers that day. He asked you for your number and you answered that he could give you a call, but you won't answer. After a moment and a dumbstruck look from Dolph, you both laughed. 

 

You were chatting over WhatsApp almost every day and you even caught up with Monday night raw. You didn't really care about the storylines or the happenings there, especially not the fighting. You just watched to see Nick. Zack never really showed up, but you saw the blonde guy on pay-per-views. He was on the other show you didn't watch. He always wore sunglasses what made you chuckle every time you saw him. 

 

Nick had a storyline with a guy called Seth Rollins and it was about the white belt. Nick seemed to be the bad guy in this. The crowd booed him a lot with this other guy, Drew McIntyre. He looked a bit like the Seth guy. 

 

You also found out that Nick liked comedy and does shows too sometimes. You were intrigued by that, but he was refusing to tell you some jokes over the phone. Even when you met a few times at the coffee shop he was refusing to do it. You gave up at some point because he was at all a funny person. 

 

When WWE came back for a live show Nick asked if you would like to come and watch him and meet his friends. You gladly accepted. You wanted to see him again. You wanted to meet him. He was such a great guy! He was so nice and funny and he tried to help you. He called you over skype so you could practice reading his lips better and he also wanted you to try to talk. You could say a few things already, but due to Nick, you learned to talk way better. You were so happy about it and it made your daily life easier. You could walk around more and go to new shops and try new things. 

At all, you were happier since you met Nick. Life seemed just easier and brighter. 

You were still lying in bed, thinking about everything, when your phone made a sound that you got a message. You reached over to your nightstand and took it from the charger. When you saw the message, you smiled. 

N: Good morning sweetcakes, 😉 how did you sleep? I’ll pick you up around 3 pm today, alright? 

You blushed at the pet name. At some point, he just started to call you that and you didn’t mind it. You liked it. 

(Y/n): Good morning (monkey with hands over eyes) Alright, I’ll be ready then! Do I need anything special? 

The answer followed rather quickly. 

N: You don’t need anything special beside you 😉 

N: Also, you didn’t answer. How did you sleep, sweetcakes? 

(Y/n): I slept fine, thank you. 🙂 How did you sleep? 

N: Fine, I dreamt about tonight. 😛 

You rolled your eyes and laughed. 

(Y/n): God, you are so cheesy sometimes. Haha, you’re such a silly goof. 😛 See you later, alligator! 

N: See ya, sweetcakes😙 

 

You smiled and looked at the clock: 9.30 am. Well, then. Time to get breakfast. 

 

*** 

 

The doorbell rang five minutes before three. You were just combing your hair one last time. The vibration on the watch you were wearing told you the door rang. You flinched excited and almost sprinted down the stairs to the door. You opened it almost as fast. When you saw the blonde, you jumped out of the door into his arms. Yes, maybe you were happy to see him. He laughed out loud and hugged you back. You spoke out: "It's so nice to see you!" You spoke carefully and rather quiet, but how were you supposed to know? 

 

He pressed you a bit away, but his hands never lost your body. "You look great! How are you?" You blushed a bit and looked away. "I'm so excited! I just take my bag and then we can go!" You grinned and broke apart from him to get your stuff. Nick stayed at the front door and leaned on it. 

 

You went into the kitchen to get your bag and your phone, you still ran into the living room and looked into the mirror once again. You wanted to look good. You had your hair open and light make up on. 

 

You wore a wide black shirt from your favorite band and light blue skinny jeans. You also got black vans on. You were happy with your look so you went back to Nick. He looked good too. His blonde hair was in a man bun. He wore one of his Dolph Ziggler - shirts and over it a leather jacket. He wore black skinny jeans which left nothing for the imagination. His legs looked so good. You smiled bright when you reached his side. He offered you his arm and said: "Well then, let's go. See some great wrestling!" You laughed at that. 

 

* 

 

You couldn't really talk over the drive to the arena. He had to concentrate on the street. So, you listened to music. He turned the bass up for you because it's the only way to hear the music. So, you could feel the vibrations. When it got quieter on the streets, he sometimes put a hand on your knee or your shoulder. It made you smile, but you were too shy to put your hand on his. 

 

He stopped the car. And leaned back for a moment. You watched him from the side. Nick and his beautiful face. Nick and his beautiful eyes, his gorgeous hair and his full lips. 

He was the most gorgeous human you have ever seen. Maybe it's because he is the one who taught you to talk better, to read better. Maybe it's because he understood you within a moment and knew what to do. Maybe it's because he really is the first stranger you can recognize as a human. Because everybody else seems so robotic to you. Because if they don't know what to do, they turn around and go. You couldn't believe Nick was your friend. 

He was so nice to you. He doesn't need to. He has his life sorted. He got a career. He does what he loves. He had great friends and all in all a great life. He didn't have to be nice to you. 

 

Nick had his eyes closed and you smiled a bit. He opened his mouth and said. Well after the show we all wanted to go to a bar or a club or something. Do you want to come with me?" He turned to you and smiled warm and hopeful. You smiled back and nodded. He said. "Great!" But his face changed and got a bit more serious. "There are a lot of people in there, so if you need a moment or if you feel uncomfortable, tell me or show me somehow, okay? Then we can stop and search a place without too many people okay?" You nodded again. "Also, they all don't know about your specialty.. so even when they should find out some of them might react with a bad joke or something... that's normal for some of them, so I'm sorry for that already. I'll try to-.." You put a hand on his forearm and just smiled. It made you happy how he looked out for you. How he wanted to make everything great for you. It warmed your heart. Also, you loved how he called your handicap "specialty". As if it wasn't something bad but something ..good? 

 

"Everything is going to be great." You said and left the car. He looked after you for a moment before he got out of his seat too. "I would have helped you out of the car too." You laughed slightly at his pouting tone. He got his bag out and you walked side by side into the arena. 

 

* 

 

He was right. There were many people. It made you insecure. What if you lost Nick? Would you find a way out of here? Could anybody understand you? Could you understand anybody? Your heart was beating faster and you grew nervous. You moved closer to Nick and wanted to wrap yourself around his arm, but he simply took your hand. You looked down at your hands. Nick was holding your hand. Nick was holding your hand!? You looked up surprised. And he looked at you with a smirk. "Don't look so scared. I've got you! Don't worry." He winked at you and you blushed and turned away. But you held onto his hand. Eventually holding it with both hands and snuggling closer to him. He guided you through the working people to a big room. A lot of tables and chairs were there and a lot of people. But it wasn’t too much because there was much more space. But you didn’t let go of Nicks' hand and neither does he. 

 

He pulled you after him to a table surrounded with a few unknown faces. But there was a face you recognized. “Zack!” Everybody looked surprised at you. You blushed and hid a bit behind Nick. You didn’t want the attention on you. You just couldn’t stop yourself. Zack laughed when he saw you. He stood up and walked around the table to you. “Hey, the sweet lady!” He bowed down a bit and grinned at you. You smiled wide and let go of Nick to hug Zack. He put his arms around you too. When you pulled apart, you could immediately feel a hand on yours again. You turned around to see Nick there. He was smiling. You took his hand too. He nodded to Zack because he wanted to talk to you. “You really let this guy so close to you?” He grinned teasingly. You laughed slightly and pushed his shoulder. But you didn’t say anything. Zack kept going to talk to you. “Come on, Sit beside me! Let me introduce you to everybody!” He winked at you while taking your other hand and tearing Nick and you apart. You thought it was funny. Zack shot a teasing look to Nick who didn’t look too pleased. 

 

Zack pushed you on a chair and walked around the people. He always put his hands on their shoulders before he looked at you and told you their names. There were Xavier, Kofi and Big E?, besides them there sat Bayley and Sasha and beside them there was Drew. You recognized him. He was the guy who fought with Nick. Without thinking you started to say: “I know you! You are fighting with Nick against this other dude!” Immediately were all eyes on you. Drew looked at you with a neutral face and simply nodded. You got something right and smiled at Nick who looked surprised. Which reminded you of all the people around you. You looked in their faces with wide eyes. You got up and walked to Nick. He can help you. He understands you. He isn’t judging you. 

Nick welcomed you into his arms. Everybody watched the scene. You laid your head onto his shoulder. With the other hand, Nick asked if you were alright and told you nobody would be bad to you. Suddenly Nick jerks his head up to... Bayley, the one with the ponytail. She grinned brightly. “I know what this is!” She exclaimed and pointed at you. “You can’t hear! But Dolphy understands you perfectly.” She smiled.. Warmly? Or knowingly? Teasingly? You couldn’t tell. You also couldn’t hear the cheeky tone in her voice. You blushed a bit and nodded slowly. Everybody nodded understandingly and started to make conversation with you. How did you get to know Nick? Did you like wrestling? Who was your favorite tag team? You couldn’t answer half of the questions, but all those people were really nice to you. 

 

A bit later you walked around the corridors and Nick showed you everything. He had his arm around your shoulders and held you tight. At some point, Nick high-fived a blonde guy. You recognized him as the other dude, the one from the blue brand! Besides him was a blonde woman who smiled and was in motion a lot. The Miz-guy looked at you for a moment before he smiled and offered you his hand. “Good to see you again.” You shook his hand and they introduced you to Renee Young, a commentator slash interviewer. You finally learned more about Miz or Mike. He as a good friend of Nick apparently. They both are from Cleveland. 

“Hey, you two! How about you come later to the club with us? If you don’t have anything to do.” Both of them shook their head. “Sorry, Monroe..” was the only thing Mike said. “Promised Jon movie night..” Renee smiled. Nick shrugged his shoulders and grinned and said. “More for us.” 

 

*** 

 

You laughed at a joke Nick made. You sat together with the Bella Twins, Daniel Bryan, Zack Ryder and Nick on a table in the corner of a club. You had fun but mostly used your hands to talk and Nick as a translator. The music was too loud for them to understand you. You had a lot of fun. Zack was talking more than the last time you met and you found out he was a really funny guy too. Not as charming as Nick, but he was really great. The twins were also really nice to you and Daniel was super interested in your language which made you happy. You tried to explain everything as good as possible. But his interest made you happy. He was really polite. 

You sat on a roundtable besides Nick and Zack. On the other side of Nick sat Nikki Bella, then Brie Bella, besides her Daniel Bryan. You noticed that Nikki sat quite close to Nick and it made you uncomfortable. A strange angry feeling was brewing in your stomach, but you tried not to show anything. She talked a lot about their past.. Together. Nikki told you about their relationship. She talked.. A lot.. About their relationship. And you were happy that you were not the only one uncomfortable. Daniel and Zack looked extremely uncomfortable. You even saw how Daniel sent a look of pity in your direction. You wanted to be polite because Nikki was polite, but something in the way she talks about her past is just... off. Her eyes had this weird warning every time she looked at you. She looked so happy while telling the stories. Nick also smiled and looked happy. You wondered if there were still some feelings. 

 

Brie knocked on the table and said: “I’m still thirsty. Does anyone want anything?” She already stood up and looked at everyone. Nikki showed her hand and you also said you still wanted something. In the end, everybody said they would like another drink. So, Brie, Daniel and Dolph went to get new drinks and Zack got up to go after a “bird”. It made you laugh a bit. You never heard anyone using this word for a woman. It was quite irritating for you. You turned to Nikki again. In the end, she was the last one on the table with you and you wanted to try to talk to her. Maybe get to know her better. You probably thought wrong of her due miscommunication. 

You just wanted to ask her if she had fun when she already started to talk. 

 

“Okay, I want you to listen carefully now. Stay away from Nick. He is mine. I don’t care what you want or what you think you see. Just simply stay away. He wouldn’t start anything with you anyway. He likes to be around the person he is with and as a WWE superstar? That’s impossible for you and him. Also, you can’t even call, so you would barely see each other anyway.” Nikki said. 

 

You were absolutely shocked. Your eyes were wide and you forgot how to speak. Your mouth moved but nothing came out of it. Your eyes started to burn a little, but you blinked the wet away. You looked down and bit into your cheek. But she already waved at you again, so you would listen. “Don’t look like that. You act like that you didn’t consider this at all. He is constantly on the road and well you couldn't hear him anyway." She shrugged. You wanted to say something but at that moment nothing came to your head besides the fact that there were humans. A lot of humans around you. You started to realize where you were and what you were doing. And suddenly felt really anxious. You can't hear. You can't tell what people do behind you. You can't tell if people just play with you. You can't tell if anybody could understand you or help you. Your body grew tense. Nikki was right. You weren't worth a shot. Especially not with a human being like Nick. He is perfect. He is funny, he is friendly, he looks great and he is a "star"! And what are you? A girl who can't really live because she can't hear. A girl who really doesn't look anything like Nikki Bella. A girl who can't even really speak. 

 

In your head, you accepted all this and nodded a bit to Nikki. You looked onto the table and tried not to show anything. You didn't want to spoil the night. 

 

Nick was the first one to be back. He was all smiles and fun and when you looked up and saw it, it made your chest tight. "Hey! What are you talking about?" He asked and looked at you. You didn't know what to do. You just wanted to vanish. You wanted to go. So you stood up and took your purse and said: "I'm not feeling too well. I would like to leave... Don't worry! Stay with your friends I just take the train." You interrupted Nick immediately. He should stay here.. with his friends.. with the people he loves. Nick didn't look too understanding. He shook his head and took his stuff. 

 

"Nah, I'll drive you home. It's already late and I don't want anything to happen to you." Nick said. He turned to Nikki, hugged her and told her goodbye. You just started to go to the door of the club. Nick jumped after you until he was by your side and laid a hand on the small of your back to guide you through the amount of people. You stepped away from his touch. Not because you didn't enjoy it or want it. But you didn't want to make yourself false hopes. There was no chance for you. Nick looked at you confused but you didn't see it. You obviously avoided the questions in his eyes. He took his hand back and simply followed you. 

 

Most of the time you looked down, but he didn't say anything anyways. You felt bad at how you treated him but you couldn't stop. This wouldn't work. Nikki is right. They were probably happier together. 

You two got into the car and nobody said anything. You would have never thought the silence you always hear could be so uncomfortable.. You wanted to cry. But not in front of him. You wanted to turn back time. You wished you were never bumped into Zack. 

 

Nick stopped the car and the engine. He fell back into the seat and wanted to ask what was wrong, but you already opened the door and left it. Nick followed you fast. He was confused and he slowly grew frustrated. What was going on? The whole day went so well and he had the impression that you had a lot of fun. He tried his best to keep you entertained, to impress you. You walked fast to your doorstep and already searched through your purse for the key when Nick got to you. He softly touched your arm and you flinched away hard. He immediately raised his hands in defense. He looked at you hurt and confused, but you couldn’t help him. The voices in your head were a lot louder than expected for someone who was deaf. He started to talk. Probably asking you what was wrong but you couldn’t really focus. You interrupted him and started to talk when you found your key. 

“I can’t do this, Nick. It's not your fault.” You opened your door while talking, stepped inside and left him outside alone. You immediately walked to your room and got rid of your watch. You didn’t want to know if he rings the bell or not.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, new chapter and last one! The gif is me right now because of the writers block I’ve got going on. So, I’m this chapter is crap.. but I’m happy for all who sticked around!

Nick stood outside shocked. What did just happen? You just.. Closed the door into his face while he was trying to figure out what was wrong with you. You couldn’t do this? But why? He only went to get drinks and after that, you were a completely different person. Didhe do something wrong? He wanted to make it right again then. She couldn’t just leave him there?! Nick woke up out of his shock and pushed the doorbell. He punched against your door and shouted your name without realizing how stupid it is. You wouldn’t hear it anyways..

***

Nick gave up after a good 30 minutes and a complaint from a neighbor. He drove to the hotel and laid in his bed, thinking about the whole situation for half of the night. He tried to call you throughout the way to the hotel, but you would push him away or just not answer. He also texted you, asking what that was. What happened? Were you alright? Did he do anything wrong? He was sorry… At some point, he fell asleep, but he dreamed of the same situation all over again. You left him without a reason.

***

The next day backstage at a live event he was more a shadow of himself than a person. He didn’t greet. He didn’t notice people talking to him and he didn’t want to eat. He was not hungry. He was tired. And his heart ached. And he knew exactly why. It’s been so long that he actually felt something more than friendship for someone, but it is not too long ago that someone important to him told him she can’t even be his friend anymore because of his feelings. He always fucked it up. All he tried was to get someone to love him. Is it so hard? That’s all he wished for. Was that too much?

He walked around like a ghost. He was pale, there were bags under his eyes and he kind of just crept around backstage. He was quiet and that was the worst. He was never quiet. Dolph Ziggler was never quiet. Why did that happen now? Everything was going right.. Everything was fine! You were happy and he was happy! You were so close and then you just left him? You pushed him away? Why?! It wasn’t fair! He deserved to be loved too! He deserved to be happy..

Something has happened. Something just had to have happened! He was just getting new drinks! You were fine before. Why were you so distant after that? What happened in that time? Nick traced the steps of the group back and found in his memories, Nikki. She was alone with you? Did she have something to do with this?

Nick just walked into catering when he saw Nikki sitting on a table alone. The thought in his mind grew more present than before. He had to know. He immediately walked over to her and sat down in front of her. She slowly looked up from her phone and looked at him. “Heya handsome. What’s up? How is your lady? Is she feeling better?” Nick narrowed his eyes. “Do you know something? Bella, I swear if you lie to me I-..” - “Woah, calm down what’s going on?” Nikki interrupted him. “What you tell her when I was getting drinks?” He tried calmer. Nikki looked at him with a weird look. “Nothing, I told her that I liked how she handled her situation. I mean that’s nothing I wanted to say when everybody was there.” Nick sighed defeated and let his head hung low. “Hey, Nick? Did something happen?” Nikki asked softly and put a hand on his. He grabbed her hand and held it. It still felt good. It still felt nice. It still warmed his chest and made his heart flutter a bit.

“She told me she couldn’t do it.. It wouldn’t be my fault.. And then she closed the door and didn’t answer any of my calls or messages.. I don’t know what happened.. It… Everything was going right and then suddenly she just.. I don’t know.. Went away again?” Nikki tried everything for the next few days to console Nick. She talked to him. She spent all her time with him. And he started to get happier again. He laughed again and opened up. She slowly dragged him out of his thoughts.

***

After a week he walked around the corridors of the arena they were in. He was just on his way to meet Nikki in catering when he heard someone calling his name. He turned around and found Brie walking his way. “Hey! What’s up?” He asked casually. She stopped beside him and asked: “Where are you going?” He smiled. “Catering to Nikki, wanna come with me?” Brie nodded. She looked a bit uncomfortable and Nick asked if she was alright. Brie stopped and clasped her hands together. “I need to talk to you. About Nikki.” Nick raised an eyebrow and showed her to keep on talking after he turned to her again. “I know you are just getting better from this whole situation but I have to tell you. I can’t live with this otherwise.” Nick looked uncertain. What was Brie trying to say? “Gosh.. I don’t know how to start… Uhm.. Nikki told me something and you won’t like it… When Nikki was alone with (Y/n) she said some horrible things to her.. Like how she has no chance against her and everything. She told her that you would never be interested in her and that she should just stop trying it wouldn’t work out anyways because of her handicap. And she told me and told me to keep it a secret but I saw you, Nick. You weren’t yourself in the last week. I can’t keep watching how Nicole is using your pain to get you back to her.”

Nick didn’t know what to feel. He was disappointed, angry, sad, but also did he see a spark of hope. You pushed him away to keep yourself safe. Trying not to get hurt. He understood now. But before he could focus on that he needed to have a talk. Nick nodded and thanked Brie before walking to his actual destination.

***

“Bella!” Nick growled while sitting down. Nikki smiled at him and tried to open her mouth but then Nik already spoke again. “Are you kidding me? Really?! After all these years. I tried to get you back. I tried everything, Nikki. But no! John here, John there. And now! When I FINALLY moved on and found someone I care about, you come along and destroy everything! How could you say something like that to her? Aren’t you ashamed?!” He asked loudly. A few heads had turned to them but nobody said anything. Nikki looked shocked and surprised. “Oh come on, Nick! You don’t want someone like that! Imagine it! We would see each other every day and could have the time of our lives! What would she have that I don’t anyways?” Nikki asked, but Nick just turned and walked away. She didn’t let him run off though. She walked after him and asked annoyed: “What are you going to do now?” - “I’m driving to her.” He said completely serious.

Nikki laughed at him. “You can’t be serious. The show starts in an hour!” - “I’m not in the programme anyway..”

Nikki kept still and simply watched him leave into the direction of the garage.

***

After almost 3 hours did Nick finally stay in front of your house. It was strange to be there. It felt so much like home. Just looking at it brought a warm feeling through Nicks body.

He got out of the car and walked to your porch. He took a deep breath before he rang the bell.

***

You didn’t look at the camera when the bell rang. You simply walked from the sofa to the door and opened it and were surprised in the least. In front of you stood Nick. But… How? Why? What is he doing here? You slowly asked: “Hello..?”

He was smiling brightly but he looked tired. “You are so beautiful..” Nick said. He raised one hand and wanted to take your cheek in it, but you pulled away and closed the door again when he already said: “Wait! We need to talk.” And held a foot between the door. Yes, you needed to talk.

The last week was hard on you. You walk around alone for the most part of your life and then you get to know someone and he is the best human you have ever met and suddenly this gets ripped away from you. You spend your days crying and pitying yourself. You didn’t really leave the house and didn’t want to see anyone.

You got the calls and you got the messages, you just couldn’t answer. You couldn’t tell him why you acted the way you did. He will be happier without you. There was no doubt. He deserved someone normal and not someone like you who can’t even different cities without panicking because what if nobody understands you? It was awful. But you understood. You wouldn’t want someone like you either if you were normal. You would just bother him.

You slowly opened the door again but didn’t look at him. You couldn’t, he was angry you were sure.

You didn’t look but his hands started to talk.

“I know what happened.”

Of course, he did. But why does he have to tell her now? “Please look at me.” And you did. You looked into his eyes and slowly lost yourself in them. Nick woke you up when he started to speak. He spoke carefully and slow so you could understand every word he had to say to you.

“Look.. I’m sorry for what happened.. Nikki shouldn’t have done what she did. Brie told me about it, Nikki told her. I didn’t know she would do something like this.. But.. I’m over Nikki. It took me years but only because I needed help to get over her. And I found this help in you. Because you showed me that I still can feel something for someone else. Because I feel something for you. I really want to try. Please sweetcakes.. I’m sorry for what happened.”

You didn’t know what to say. The feeling inside of you was still present. You couldn’t be something special for him, could you? But he just said he felt something for you.. But what if he was playing with you? Your uncertain look was apparently enough for Nick to continue.

“Please! Everybody said it too. I’m happier than before, I’m nicer to people! I’m not even having random chicks for the night anymore since we know each other! Zack even noticed when we number into you! He already said that he hasn’t seen me like this since I was happy with Nikki. But I’m not happy with Nikki anymore. I want to be happy with you! You make me a better man!”

What were you supposed to answer? What were you supposed to do? You simply stood there, your cheeks were pink and your heart beating as fast as it could. You were a mess.

You blinked a few times and licked your lips. And just when you wanted to answer were soft lips lying on yours. They barely touched each other but your body organized a firework inside. You couldn’t keep yourself from pressing against him. You kissed him back. He laid a hand on your hip and brought you closer to himself. His other hand slowly went to your cheek and made sure you wouldn’t leave him again. You rested your hands shy on his chest. His lips felt nice. They were soft but broken on some parts. Despite his personality and what you saw on old raw videos, the kiss was soft and careful. As if you could break from his touch. He slowly nibbled on your bottom lip and asked for entrance which you granted him. His tongue slipped in your mouth and got welcomed by yours. They played together and explored each other.

At some point you had to break otherwise you would have suffocated. You leaned your foreheads against each other and looked into your eyes. Nick smiled happy, same with you.

“Would you.. Give me a chance?.. Give us a chance?” He asked quietly and you nodded before you kissed him again.


End file.
